Growing Up Drabble 2 - The Morning After
by SkyPirateDash
Summary: A very brief view of Negaduck's mentality after his sexual conquest of Darkwing's now older daughter Gosalyn Mallard. Is that...sympathy? nah.


Hours had passed and still the warmth from their vigorous encounter continued to emanate from their bodies like an aura that masked the awkwardness. It was a moment he'd rank up there with his fondest memories; the first time he had successfully stolen from a complete stranger, the first time he had sunk a knife into the flesh of an unsuspecting victim, the very first time he witnessed actual fear in another's eyes. Moments in his life he knew he could only ever visit again in his vivid memories.

 _Well, move over robbery, your reign is over._ There's a new champion of his perverse victories; and its embodiment laid peacefully beside him, her auburn hair tousled in thick strands across her pillow and his shoulder. Her body covered only by the thin white sheets she had barely managed the strength to cover them both with. To hide what little self-respect remained after she had given into his advances.

How embarrassed Darkwing's little girl blue must be for the loss of control; a moment's weakness turned to a night of passion with her father's most hated enemy. All it had taken was an offer, and she plunged headlong into her fantasy.

It had been worth the wait to whittle down her resolve; but it was that idiot Darkwing who unwittingly provided the extra push she needed to give into his temptation; Darkwing's cold, irresponsible knee-jerk reactions led to exactly what Negs knew would happen; Darkwing had hurt her in a way that wounded deep in her core; the unstable emotional parts of her mind could find no respite from his rejection and forever altered relationship.

Now, she belonged to Negaduck.

Without much disturbance, he shifted his arm to allow her to move closer. In sleep she could sense the lack of their contact and moved to fill it; head readjusted to rest on the crook of his shoulder. She murmured slightly; a muddled argument in a dream he could only guess at, an expression of disapproval, followed by a grimace and a twitch, then peace and calm returned to her features. Negs wanted to believe she dreamed like him; her visions bright and beautiful hues of red painted across walls and living canvases. Falling endlessly, into insubstantial madness; heart beating, the sound of violent screaming winds in her ears. The same rush of power and happiness he experienced with each brutal act, each victory, each win against society and all they stood for.

"Poor kid," he muttered, his free hand softly stroked the top of her head. "All you have is your imagination, and that idiot doesn't even like that."

A note of jealous displeasure escaped even in his whisper; it's all he had ever wanted with his Gosalyn. His Gosalyn didn't like violence, didn't want to bully or steal or destroy. She was always so afraid of confrontation; her solution to everything was to find a passive way, no matter how impossible her enemies were. She suffered every day to prove that peace was a possibility in the Negaverse.

Peace in the Negaverse…That was just not how things worked. She should have known that; she should have adapted and not cried for things she could not have. He risked and lost everything for her and she didn't even appreciate it. Instead, she shunned the very things he felt were the best experiences in life, instead going towards something … different.

Negaduck grunted, the audio que served as an abruption to his train of thought; that Gosalyn doesn't matter anymore. Good riddance. The genuine article was his now, snatched from Darkwing and tainted by her experiences in a world far more reflective of real human nature. She was damaged goods after their encounter in the Negaverse, but that was perfectly fine by him; they matched even better now.

Heated kisses and touches followed hours of intimacy where both allowed each other the release they craved. Each movement against him by her was urgent; he could see in her eyes how desperately she tried to use the darkness to mask his yellows and red hues into purples and teal. He wanted to break her from that; make her crave him for his own unique, volatile personality. He would in time, but for now this was enough; a victory over Darkwing, and the acquisition of a long desired treasure.

Life seemed to stir outside the window of her apartment and Negs was surprised to see the sun had begun to rise. _Had it really been that long? Heh. Of course it had_.

Carefully and seemingly with practice, he shifted his trapped arm once more and freed himself from her embrace. She stirred only for a second and he feared the idea of her eyes snapping open right as he was about to make his exit. What would she say? What would HE say?

Wait. Why does it even matter?

He shook his head clear of the conflicted thoughts and quietly snarled; these were not things that should make the great master criminal uncomfortable. It was just for her sake that he didn't want her to wake up early; she'd probably still be embarrassed by her lack of control.

Certainly those emerald green eyes could look at him with an expression of betrayal, of pain, and he could laugh it off. He had gotten what he wanted, she had gotten the same. If regret suddenly crossed her mind…

Well, well that was her problem wasn't it?

He told himself the sigh that escaped him once she turned away and remained asleep was just because he had held his breath in the tense moment. Once free of the bed, he stretched quickly and reached down for his red fedora. It laid beside bed, rumpled amongst her discarded jeans and shoes. He lightly brushed away the shoe print before replacing the hat on his head.

Negs took a single moment to look her over, the twinge of a soft smile crossed his beak, before he left through the window and into the receding night.


End file.
